La preocupación de Bolt
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Es una tarde tranquila en la residencia Uzumaki, claro hasta que en el pequeño rubio surge una angustia terrible, no entiende por qué le ha pasado eso, si solo estaba tranquilamente jugando y comiendo una paleta tixtix. Y ¿quién es la que lo podrá confortar? ya que su padre está trabajando. Así es, su encantadora y paciente madre.


_Naruto y cada una de sus personajes es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy dueña de lo narrado en esta locura._

De anetemano una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, dedasos, intento que sean lo menos posible.

Y bueno no les quito mas de su tiempo así que, disfruten de al lectura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"¿Y todo por una paleta Tixtix?"<em>**

Hinata terminada de cantar su melodiosa canción de cuna, al tiempo que la pequeña Hima de escasos dos años caía rendida ante el sueño, Hinata cariñosamente beso la frente de su pequeña antes de acostarla en la cama y rodearla con algunas almohadas.

Se quedó contemplando a su pequeña por unos segundos, sonrió levemente al ver como la pequeña se estiro por completo en la cama, tal cual como dormía su amado marido, muchos dirían que la menor de los Uzumaki's sería igual a la oji-perla por su parecido físico y que su primogénito era una copia idéntica de Naruto, mas no era del todo cierto.

Himawari tenía más características de Naruto, es muy inquieta, curiosa, traviesa sin dejar de lado que es muy tierna, amable en fin era una combinación perfecta de las personalidades de ambos y Bolt ese pequeño podría aparentar ser un revoltoso, extrovertido pero tenía también sus momentos de timidez al igual como era Hinata de pequeña.

Con una sonrisa tomo una pequeña mantita y el peluche favorito de su pequeña, con cuidado puso el Kurama de peluche a un lado de la menor, esta al instante lo abrazo con mucho cariño, era el peluche favorito de Hima ya que su hermano se lo había regalado el día que había llegado.

Hinata acaricio la mejilla de su pequeña delineando esas marquitas heredadas por Naruto, cubrió con la mantita a la niña, tomo el comunicador que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo encendió, tomo el otro e hizo lo mismo solo que este lo guardo en la bolsa de su sudadera, salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entre cerrada.

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras cuando escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente del patio, con gran velocidad e instintivamente activando el Byakugan bajo las escaleras y en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba en el patio.

Bolt al ver por fin a su madre salió corriendo a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata no entendía que sucedía ya había registrado todo el patio y hasta la casa en busca de lo que haya echo llorar a su pequeño, mas no encontró nada fuera de sus lugar o sospechoso, así que solo atino a abrazar a su hijo hasta que se calmara, desactivo el Byakugan, cargo con un poco de dificultad al pequeño e ingreso a la casa, se sentó en el sillón mas cercano, puso al rubio en sus piernas pero este se aferraba a su blusa sin parar de llorar, Hinata acaricio amorosamente la rubia cabellera del menor y con la voz más dulce y calmada prosiguió a calmar a su primogénito.

-Tranquilo amor, ya, ya…-Puso su barbilla en la cabecita del niño y tranquilamente le acariciaba la espalda, Bolt empezó a cesar su llanto e iniciaba a soltar la chamara de su madre.-¿Que paso?

Con sus ojitos llorosos miro a su madre, tallo su nariz tiernamente para limpiar los residuos de los moquillos que provoco el llanto, Hinata le brindo una sonrisa confortante, sin dejarlo de abrazar, con su mano libre saco un pañuelo de una de las bolsa de su chamara e hizo que el pequeño se sonara.-Muy bien y, ¿ahora me dirás que paso?

Tímidamente el rubio asintió e intentando contener las ganas de llorar levanto su cara para ver mejor a su madre, en definitiva podría ser la viva imagen de Naruto y todos decir que era igual de extrovertido, pero en algunas ocasiones muy especiales salía a flote su extrema timidez.

-Oka-chan… es que, snif, me salió sangle, dattebasa…-Dijo angustiado el pequeño, mostrándole una paleta tixtix medio mordida con dos pequeñas manchitas y sacando su lengua, sonrió divertida y más calmada la oji-perna al entender el dilema de su pequeño e inocente hijo, abrazo con fuerza al oji-azul.

Bolt no cambiaba su expresión de preocupación, era verdad que en otras ocasiones se había raspado las rodillas o alguna cortada mínima mientras juega y asta en una ocasión le había sangrado la nariz cuando Hima le pego por accidente, pero jamás le había salido sangre de la lengua y sin razón aparente, porque solo se encontraba tranquilamente recostado en el pasto de su patio viendo las nubes encontrándoles formas graciosas, cuando sintió un sabor diferendo al de su delicioso dulce.

-Bolt, cariño, es normal si estas comiendo esa paleta y más la de piña, veras…-Medito un momento el cómo explicarle al pequeño- mmm esta paleta la estuviste lamiendo, ¿cierto?-Tomo la paleta, el niño asintió sonrojándose al creer que había hecho algo malo-A bueno pues este tipo de paletas te escaldan la lengua-Vio como el pequeño la miraba sin entender a que se refería- Amm, te corto tu lengua.

Sus ojitos nuevamente se empezaron a aguadar e hizo pucheros- ¿Me colto mi lengua?…

Hinata movió las manos en negativas y abrazo a su pequeño- Bueno, no exactamente te corto la lengua, miera es…-Se recargo nuevamente en la cabecita de su hijo, medito mejor las palabras que utilizaría para explicarle, pero ni ella sabía cómo.

"_Si le digo que es porque la paleta es muy acidad, y que el mismo acido le quemo, no, en definitiva eso no se preocuparía más, que le escaldo…"-_El pequeño callado y a punto de llorar esperaba paciente la respuesta de su madre, Hinata separa un poco a su pequeño lo tomo de los hombros para que la viera.

-Amor, mira… cuando uno come de estas paletas es normal que, amm bueno pase esto, pero estarás bien… puedes dejar de comerla o en lugar de chuparla la puedes masticar para que no te lastime, pero estarás bien.-Explicaba con calma, acariciando amorosamente la cabeza del rubio.

-Entonces, ¿estere bien Oka-chan?...-decía incrédulo ya más calmado.

-Si-Contesto con una amplia sonrisa, el pequeño ya más animado bajo de las piernas de su madre, quedando frente a ella.

-¿Entonces no tengo que ir con tía Sakura?…-Dijo ya más alegre con una media sonrisa.

-No cariño, estas en perfectas condiciones…-Abrazo al rubio y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Jejeje, te quiero Oka-chan-Se abalanzo a su medre y le planto un beso en la mejilla, al separarse sonrió zorrunamente al igual que su padre, con sus energías renovadas dispuesto a seguir en su juego de encontrarle formas a las nubes, apenas y dio un paso su expresión cambio a una más tranquila y miro otra vez a su madre.

-¿Oka-chan y no me pondás un culita?-Pregunto inocente sacando su lengua y señalándola con uno de sus dedos, Hinata negó con su cabeza divertida.

-Bolt-chan, no se pueden poner curitas en la lengua…

-¿No?, ¿por qué? , dattebasa-Dijo inocente entre serrando sus ojos e imaginándose como seria si se pone una bandita en la lengua.

-Cariño, simplemente se desprendería.

El pequeño lo siguió meditando, Hinata rio divertida ante la inocencia de su pequeño.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

><p>Y bine, ¿que les ha parecido?, ¿quejas?, ¿dudas?<p>

Verán tengo un hermanito de cinco años, que es mas o menos la edad que le puse a Bolt,

en fin el punto es que hoy cuando me acompaño a la tienda me chantajeo para que le comprara

dulces y como bueno hermana ahorrativa que soy, le compre solo una paleta al asar y cuando se la estaba comiendo yo

estaba muy tranquila jugando en la PC, cuando de la nada grito y vino corriendo a mi y pues paso lo mismo,

claro que yo no soy tan dulce como Hinata y tarde mas en explicarle, por que cada que le intentaba explicar la regaba y lo asustaba mas. xD

Y bueno gracias a mi hermanito se me ocurrió esto.

**Nota:** _Todo el dialogo que dij Bolt, es tal cual lo que me dijo mi hermanito, xD, solo que yo si me ataque de la risa cuando me dijo que le _

_pusiera un curita y de echo estuve muy tentada a si ponérselo. _

Gracias a los que se toman su tiempo de leer mis locuras, saludos y que la fuerza los acompañe.

**_NaomyRO22 OffLine_**


End file.
